On Your Birthday
by Poly-chan
Summary: Close to Brennan's birthday she realizes that the last thing she wants is to spend it alone. B&B, placed after the end of season 5.


**Title:** On your birthday**  
Author: **Poly-chan  
**Beta:** Stéph's  
**Category:** season 6, songfic  
**Rating:** T  
**Chapters:** 1 (one shot)  
**Complete:** [X] Yes [ ] No  
**Summary:** Close to Brennan's birthday she realizes that the last thing she wants is to spend it alone.  
**Song: **Birthday – The Bird & The Bee**  
****A/N:** Hello there. English is not my first language, so forgive me for any mistakes. This story was written originally in portuguese. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**ON YOUR BIRTHDAY**

_Who knows your birthday?  
Who knows your number?  
Who knows your color?  
Who knows your hands?  
Who knows the sum  
The sum of all your parts?  
Who knows your limit?  
Who knows your highest?  
Who knows your lowest?  
Who knows your in?_

The letter. The decisive letter. It was what started it all.

It was an ordinary Monday in her new routine, despite the fact that it would be her birthday on the following week. And she remembered that as she walked down the stairs, getting ready for another day of work. Her birthday that year would be different from the last ones. It would be like the one from the time she was a teenager and lived in foster homes.

Without Booth to call her at midnight. Without Booth to force her to go out and drink, or make a special dinner at his home.

She was really surprised when she passed by the reception of the small hotel and the employee called to give her a letter.

And she didn't have a doubt about who had sent it.

_Who knows that bottom  
The bottom of your heart?  
Hold on, hold on  
Keep holding on to me  
I will love you from the bottom  
No one holds you better than me_

_Hold on, hold on  
Doing the best we can  
I will love you on your birthday  
I will love you better than them_

She decided that the excavation could wait. With the letter in hands, she went to the back of the hotel, where there was a small garden. Sitting near the reflecting pool she opened the envelope. She liked that place, it was quiet and calm. And looking at the reflecting pool in the garden reminded her of another reflecting pool in a special place, miles away from there.

Booth's squeezed handwriting filled just one half of the white page.

_Bones,_

_I hope this letter finds you well._

_Enjoying the heat there? God, I hate this weather._

_Last weekend I finished the training module with my first group. As a superior of mine wanted me to talk to a group of soldiers from the higher ups, I traveled to Tehran. I got here on Friday, and it's good to be in a different place and see some asphalt and concrete for a change._

_Yesterday I was thinking about you. Your birthday is close and I'm not there to start the countdown that makes you so mad._

_I know what you're thinking. No one will remember the day, just like when you were a teenager. But remember that, even if your friends cannot reach you in your hideout, they'll be thinking of you. I'll be thinking of you more intensely than usual._

_Take care, Bones. And watch out for wild beasts, killer mosquitoes or mischievous scientists._

_I miss you_

_Booth_

Booth had written that letter with his heart on his hand. He wanted to say so much more. That he was by her side, that he would support her. That if Brennan needed him, if she called him, he would run to her even if he had to go to the end of the world.

But he didn't want to put any pressure on her. He could not predict her reaction, he could not run the risk. She basically asked for time and space, and if that would help her to see the things from another point of view, he would give that to her.

_Who knows the reason?  
Who knows the cure?  
Who knows the answer?  
Who knows the cause?  
Who knows the pain  
The pain when we're apart?_

That night, after coming back from the excavation, she read the letter over and over again. She could see through the paper, read in between the lines, feel his emotion. Even though it didn't make any sense, even though it was not logical. For the last time on that day, she folded the letter once more. She felt uneasy every time she read it. Every time she remembered how the pain of being away from him was. And if she asked herself why, the answer was simple: she had wanted it. She had made that happened. She needed time to think, but what about now that she had already come to a conclusion?

_Hold on, hold on  
Keep holding on to me  
I will love you from the bottom  
No one holds you better than me_

_Hold on, hold on  
Doing the best we can  
I will love you on your birthday  
I will love you better than them_

The week had gone by, and she was with the letter in her hands one more time. Remembering the day when she received it.

Brennan placed the paper on the nightstand of the hotel room. Staring at her wrist watch, also on the nightstand, she noticed that it was only three minutes to midnight. Three minutes to her birthday. She kept gazing at the second-hand of the watch, ticking its way around the watch panel, waiting for the right moment of the change of days.

_Hold on, hold on  
Keep holding on to me  
I will love you from the bottom  
No one holds you better than me  
_

The second-hand was almost joining the other two, at the number twelve, when a distraction made her lost the moment.

She felt a hand on her waist and smiled.

-Happy birthday, Bones.

She turned around to the man beside her, a genuine smile on her face.

-It's been ten minutes I'm awake. – he said, pointing at his own watch – You didn't think that I was going to miss this moment, did you?

He pulled her close, holding her face. He placed a kiss on her forehead, then on each cheek and on her nose.

-I told you, didn't I? That everything happens eventually.

She smiled again, realizing that he had stopped just before the last kiss.

-What can I give you for your birthday ?

-I already got what I wanted. – Brennan replied, smiling – But you could finish what you started.

He finally closed the distance between his lips and hers. He gently brought her closer, sinking into the kiss. If everything that had happened a few hours ago was true, then she didn't need anything else. She never understood why Booth differentiate one word from another in such a stubborn way. _To have sex. To make love._

However, that night she understood it. She learned what was having something beyond the physical, endorphin running loose in her blood stream. She didn't know what that was, how it worked, but there was something there. Something beyond the palpable. And for the first time she didn't want to understand, she accepted it.

That was making love.

Hours later, with her head resting on his chest, she reflected on what she had done. She had gone to Ambon to call him. Afterwards, she talked to one or two people who redirected her call many times, and she finally heard his voice. Then she said just one sentence.

-I don't want to be alone on my birthday.

And that was enough.

He got a weekend off and bought a ticket for the first flight to Indonesia. He couldn't believe what was happening, couldn't believe what he had heard. He needed to see her, to listen to her talk, as he looked in her eyes.

And he didn't need to listen to her to be certain that something had change in her resolution. The moment he saw her, smiling, he felt the heat filling his chest.

This time, as they got closer, the kiss was inevitable. They didn't know who had started it, but both of them accepted.

The watch was still gleaming under the soft light from the lamp. Almost 4 o'clock in the morning. She still had the whole day. Her day.

This time it would be the perfect birthday.

_Hold on, hold on  
Doing the best we can  
I will love you on your birthday  
I will love you better than them_

_**The End**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/n: **Like it? Hate it? My writting could be better? Let me know it._

_Thanks for reading! ^^_


End file.
